onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SketchFalcon/My Chapter 743 Predictions
I couldn't resist. This may go into more than one chapter, but I couldn't withhold this inspiration. Sugar has been knocked unconscious by Usopp's Justin Bieber face, and all across Dressrosa the transformations occur. The toys in the factory transform. The toys in the Colosseum transform. The toys on the streets transform. And finally, TSOR transforms into Kyros. Inside the tower where Sugar has been defeated, Robin and the transformed dwarves return to their normal states. Leo: OMG! Sugar turned Robinland and our brethren into toys! How could we have forgotten? Robin: Everything all righ-Never mind. Leo: It's all OK now, thanks to our hero Usoland! He saved us all! Robin: Big hero...more like big freak. Trebol, meanwhile, has left the tower in a panic to deal with all the former toys rebelling at the shipyard. He swathes through the angry workers, swallowing all in his path. Meanwhile, after realizing he wasn't a toy anymore, Cavendish falls asleep because of all the strenuous work he did as a toy. As Trebol attempts to put down the rebellion, he suddenly finds an enraged Hakuba leaping at him, sword drawn. '' Leo: This is only the beginning! Now we must invade the factory and rescue our imprisoned brethren! Robin: Whoa-whoa, whoa, I don't think that's a good idea. Most of you are half-dead, and I'm sure my crew and the other toys can deal with the factory. Leo: But we have to-] Robin: The toys are super-powerful and they'll defeat the Donquixote Family in the blink of an eye. Head back to Green Bit, and take, uh, ''Usoland with you. Leo: Okay, I guess we're not needed...To Green Bit! As Robin heads off to the palace, The dwarves leave the tower, carring Usopp ith them. However, a mumbling Usopp begins to say "Doflamingo..." Leo: Usoland is saying something! Quick, we need to revive him! Cotton: Isn't water good for relieving spice?<''Gets a water bucket''> Leo: Wait, doesn't water just make it-<''Usopp wakes up screaming so hard that the ground shudders''>-worse.... Usopp, delirious: Ugh, I'm sorry, I was too weak, and now I'm dea- Leo: Usoland! You did it! You knocked Sugar unconscious! Usopp: I did? I meant-wow, I have no idea what happened. Now, are we going after the factory? Cotton: But didn't Robinland say- Leo: If Usoland's goal is to go to the factory, then that is where we go! We will follow our Usoland everywhere! Usopp: Uh..... Meanwhile, Franky is in the exact same condition as he was last chapter. Suddenly, Issho comes around the corner, here to check on his underlings' progress. Machvise: Admiral Fujitora, sir, we have captured the Straw Hat. Issho: Excellent. When their captain Luffy learns that we have captured one of his own, our victory will be assured. Suddenly, the Marines hear loud shouts coming from afar, and Senor Pink tenses with an unexpectedly worried expression on his face. Issho: I will see what is causing this uproar...Take the Straw Hat to Doflamingo, and wait for my orders. Do not leave him alone with the Shichibukai! Senor Pink, meanwhile, has gotten very worried. That insurgent...Kyros had been his name...had been turned into a toy and was supposed to be forgotten. But Pink remembered Kyros now very clearly. That could only mean that the Straw Hats had gotten to Sugar, and his young master was now in trouble. Meanwhile, the people on the streets and the Corrida Colosseum have just gone into uproar, after the toys instantly turned back human. After a little bit, the people started to get their memories of the toys back, and in the midst of all the embracing people, the others have begun to realize that Doflamingo has tricked them all along. Doflamingo must pay. The lynch mob was now off. Elsewhere, in the bowels of the Corrida Colosseum, Chinjao remembers his grandsons, and what happened to them. He is filled with so much rage that he takes his newly pointed head and smashes the wall of his prison. He then sees the cell full of the prisoner gladiators. Chinjao: I'm going to get revenge on Doflamingo. Anyone with me? Gladiators: It's our savior! Chinjao: Everyone who's still fit to fight, come with me! Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! At the main Colosseum level, however..... Gatz: Man! Look at Lucy's-<''Gets his memories back''> NOOOOO! WE'RE ALL DOOMED! The crowd cannot hear Gatz's outburst, because they are having a riot too. However, the combatants, in the thick of battle, do not pay attention. That is, except Rebecca, who is also having a major memory come back. '' Rebecca: I can't believe it...my dad...he never gave up on me, even when I didn't know who he was...Oh man, why didn't I listen to him! And now he's going off to his death... Diamante: The arena ain't no place for mentally disturbed people, Rebecca! Of course, you weren't welcome here anyways! So long! ''Diamante blasts Rebecca into the water, where the fighting fish eagerly eye their new prey. It's like a human in a barrel. However, to Diamante's surprise, Lucy jumps in after Rebecca, but before Diamante can do anything Bartolomeo quickly attacks him. Not all the fighting fish are going after Rebecca and Sabo, however. One fish, the fish carrying the Mera Mera no Mi, leaps out in search of tougher prey. With Sabo and Rebecca under, and with Diamante and Bartolomeo focused hard on their battle, Burgess smiles. He has Ace's devil fruit in the bag. Meanwhile, at the platform outside Doflamingo's room, Thunder Soldier turns back into Kyros. Luffy almost shouts, but Kyros quickly covers his mouth. Viola, like the rest of the people, is incredibly shocked. Luffy: You're the guy from the statue! But how.... Viola: I can't believe it...all this time we forgot about you, but you still did whatever you could to keep us safe. Kyros: I owe it to you...after I failed to protect Scarlett.... Gladius: Ah, there you are! You're not getting to the young master...and I find you have returned, Kyros, and though you were quite troublesome in the past, with that leg, you are nothing. Kyros: Just try me. Viola: No! Your goal is Donquixote Doflamingo, and taking Gladius on now will alert him to your presence! I'll deal with Gladius! Kyros: I just can't let you die like Scarlett did...and I already sent Rebecca to her death. If you were to- Viola: If nobody takes on Doflamingo, a lot more people will suffer and die. Please...I can handle this. Kyros: All right. Gladius: Sending this girl after me? I'll make quick work of her and then come for you! Gladius swings at Viola, but Viola quickly dodges and runs farther from the room. Gladius takes several more swings and jabs, but Viola inhumanly dodges them all. Viola: I can see into your thoughts, Gladius! I know when and where you'll strike next. Gladius: How did the Young Master ever trust you...and just so you know, I can act mindlessly sometimes... Doflamingo and King Riku are in the palace when they get their memories back. Doflamingo makes a classic shocked face, while Riku's surprise is barely concealed as well. Riku: Oh, man...Thunder Soldier was my son-in-law Kyros all this time? And I just treated him like a normal toy...I can't believe it. Doflamingo: WHAT????????????????? NO, NO, HOW COULD THIS BE? HOW COULD TREBOL AND SUGAR FAIL?''ALL OFFICERS GET HERE IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS A SERIOUS SITUATION! ''Doflamingo then turns to Riku, more enraged than he's ever been before. Doflamingo: Your little band of upstarts may have ruined my country, but they shall not get it back. After you die, the rebellion shall be crushed! Kyros: I don't think so, Doffy... Kyros and Luffy stand on the windowsill, ready for action. Luffy: Let's kick his butt! Category:Blog posts